Underdog
by Mrs-John-Cena
Summary: Draco sends Hermione to her dorm in tears. In her dorm she cries and bullies herself to no end. Someone comes and finds her there in her dorm, could that person possibly make her happy again?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Hermione, not Ron, Not the song. NOT  
ANYTHING!  
  
  
"Go back to your muggle parents you filthy Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy  
screamed.  
One more trip down  
To the lost and found  
To find your heart that the  
Quarterback punk dropped on the ground  
One more trip down  
To the lost and found  
To find your heart  
  
That's it. That's all it took to get Hermione storming up to her dorm  
in Gryffindor tower where she would cry her heart out.  
  
Harry and Ron stood there glaring at Draco. Ron was bright red and  
getting brighter by the second. Harry had never seen Ron go so red  
before. 'Boy, if looks could kill,' Harry thought while he watched Ron  
just glare at Draco, 'then Draco would be 15 feet under.' Just then  
Ron leaped at Draco, face redder then ever, swearing to beat the band.  
  
"Ron!" Harry bellowed while grabbing both Ron's arms to hold him back  
from tearing Draco to shreds. Draco ran like a scared puppy back to  
the Slytherin common room, smirking the whole time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Everyone hates me here. I am just a bossy know-it-all to them. No one  
likes me, no one wants me..." Hermione told herself sternly. She had  
been up in her dorm crying. She pulled out her diary and began to  
write:  
Dear Diary,  
I was in the hall today and Draco called me a mudblood. Oh, I hate him  
so much I could kill him but I won't do that. I don't know why that  
word affects me so much. Whenever I hear it, it makes me cry. Who  
deserves to be called that? I guess I do... Harry and Ron didn't do  
anything to help. Although I wouldn't want them to anyways. Oh, Ron,  
whenever I hear that name I get butterflies in my stomach. I never use  
to like him, but now...*sigh* He's all that I think about....  
  
She left it at that and began scolding herself again.  
  
"Your such a no body. Viktor probably only went out with me because he  
felt sorry for me."  
Left out  
The one they pick last for the big ball game  
Beat up after class  
No doubt  
Show up one day you were not the same  
You won't be the last one anymore  
  
Hermione decided that she was not going to take it anymore. She was  
fed up with Draco and his sleezeball friends.  
  
Just then, she heard someone coming up the stairs. Hermione- not  
wanting to be seen- jumped up and dove under her bed leaving her diary  
wide open on her bed.  
"Hermione? Are you in here?" came a very familiar voice from the  
doorway.  
  
It was Ron. Hermione lied there, under her bed trying desperately not  
to jump out and tell him off for being in the girls' dormitories.  
"What is he doing up here? He is not suppose to be here....Oh Ron!....Oh  
crud! I think I left my diary on my bed" she did a full-body search on  
herself for her diary, "SHITE! I did." Hermione then covered her mouth  
so she wouldn't say anymore and be caught, looking a mess.  
  
Ron walked in the room, to where he supposed was Hermione's bed. He  
saw her diary lying on her bed. Ron, not knowing it was her diary and  
thinking it was just another book she was reading, decided to pick it  
up and flip through it. He realized that it was indeed her diary but  
he couldn't tare his eyes away from it.  
  
"This is WRONG!" he told himself sternly while he read the latest  
entry. "Oh my gosh! She likes me?" *gulp* "Well, this is certainly  
good news!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione, who was listening intently, blurted out "What?". Almost  
instantly her hand flew to her mouth. Too late. Ron had heard her. He  
bent down and came face to face with Hermione's. Hermione smiled  
nervously.  
  
"Umm......Hey Ron," she said nervously.  
  
"Hullo Hermione," he said back, sounding just as nervous. Ron took one  
look at her face and wanted to die. Her face was red and tear-streaked  
from crying and her hair was everywhere. Ron got this flash of anger  
and wanted to slap himself and Harry for not letting him kill Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, now his voice was soft and full of concern.  
  
Hermione blew. "WHAT'S WRONG?...WHAT'S WORNG?! WERE YOU NOT DOWN THERE  
WHEN DRACO CALLED ME A.....A....." Hermione broke into a new batch of  
tears.  
  
Ron, who was never good around crying girls, didn't know what to do.  
One long walk down, through the hallway now  
Your finding out that you don't fit in this time around  
One long walk down, through the hallway now  
You feel left out...  
  
"Oh, who am I joking. I am just the ugly nerdy duckling. No one likes  
me, no one loves me. I knew I should have just stayed in muggle  
school.." Hermione rambled on.  
  
Ron had enough. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her.  
"Hermione, what is your problem?? Where the hell did the Hermione who  
was the strong, brave, didn't-care-what-anyone-thought-of-her Hermione  
go? I can't believe-you of all people- would actually listen to  
Malfoy," Ron hollered, spitting out Malfoy's name in disgust, at the  
end.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, her red, watery eyes, staring back into his  
hazel ones. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I have just had enough,".  
  
"I bet you have. That's why I think you have got to be one of the  
bravest people I know. You do extremely well in school and you enjoy  
it and you don't care what anyone else thinks. That's what I like  
about you. I can't believe you would say that no one loves you. I love  
you, Hermione." Ron whispered back softly. At his last words, he went  
bright red, yet he pulled Hermione into a big hug and they stayed  
there for a long time.  
Left out  
The one they pick last for the big ball game  
Beat up after class  
No doubt, show up one day you were not the same  
You won't be the last one anymore  
  
Just then, Harry came through the door to Hermione's dorm and stopped.  
Ron and Hermione immediately broke apart looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I am fine," she said confidently. Ron smiled. Harry saw  
Ron's smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Ron?" Harry asked playfully.  
  
"Nothing," Ron muttered, going red. Hermione looked over and smiled.  
  
"Alright, well I am glad that you are okay. Oh, I can't stand that  
Malfoy. I can't believe he would-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione had to shout over him, "I am OK. You don't have to  
remind me about what had happened, I was there."  
  
"Alright, well I am going down to the Great Hall for dinner, see you  
guys down there?"  
  
"Yes" Ron and Hermione replied at once.  
  
Harry left the room and Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waste.  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry, forgot about something....Hermione, would you like to go out  
with me?" Ron asked shyly.  
  
Hermione was to surprised to answer. She had no clue that anyone would  
like her, especially the person that she adored the most.  
  
With her breath still caught in her throat she replied "Ummm, this  
won't interfere with my school work, will it?" she asked, with raised  
eyebrows.  
  
"No, of course not!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Alright, I guess so..."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing"  
  
"No, no, it is definitely not a bad thing," she smiled and hugged him.  
  
  
He smiled and engulfed her in a hug. She breathed in his intoxicating  
sent, which she longed for and now had.  
  
They let go of each other and walked down to the Great Hall, hand in  
hand.  
  
"I love you, too" Hermione muttered. Ron squeezed her hand  
reassuringly and they walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall,  
getting stares from all the students, but Hermione didn't care. For  
once in her miserable life, she felt happy.  
  
  
A\N: My first ficlet. I just had an idea but it didn't turn out as good as I thought. Oh Well, it's not that bad. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
